A Is For Anthology
by TragedyDawl
Summary: One-shot stories about Sasuke and Sakura. Chapter 3: They didn't care that they were outcasts or that everyone thought that they were freaks, all the cared that they had each other but what happens when one has a makeover?
1. Online Lovers

**Notice: This has been edited and I changed the ending a little bit so enjoy :)**

**Plot:** Sasuke is good friends with his online friend and ends up falling in love with her. What will he think when he finds out that she was one of his fangirls?

**Setting:** Modern style

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Couples:** Sasuke/Sakura

**Lemon:** Of course :P

**Title:** Online Lovers

**Beta Reader:** SasuSaku Forever and Ever *Hugs*

**Anthology**

Sasuke Uchiha walked into his first period class and rolled his eyes when he saw that his best friend wasn't there yet. Sasuke had one more year of school left and wanted more than _anything_ to get out and get away from his fan girls and perverted teachers.

_Figures that dobe would be late, _Sasuke thought to himself as he took his seat and took his things out.

"I can't believe Neji asked Tenten out. Out of all people, why would he choose her?"

Sasuke lifted up his head to see Ino speaking to her friend Sakura.

_Tch, stupid fan girls, _Sasuke thought to himself as he went back to look at his class work.

"We should be happy for her. They look good together," Sakura commented, but her blond friend ignored her.

"Whatever." Ino rolled her eyes, then Tenten walked into the classroom.

"Hey guys!" Tenten walked over to her friends.

"Hi Tenten! I think you and Neji are so cute!" Ino lied through her teeth and Sasuke wanted to throw up from the girl's lies.

Sasuke looked up again and noticed that Sakura was staring at him. She was the worst fan girl of all, even worse than Karin. Her pink hair would always stand out in his mind while her emerald colored eyes haunted him in his sleep. He would have considered going out with her when she had asked him out one time, but instead he rejected her. Because she was a fan girl and they were nothing but bitches. Sakura slightly smiled at the Uchiha but instead of smiling back or waving, he gave her an icy glare and looked away.

"TEME!" Sasuke looked up to see his blond best friend running over to him.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke said in a bored tone of voice.

A couple of minutes later, their teacher Kakashi walked in and class started, but all the while Kakashi was teaching, Sasuke just wanted to be at home and talk to his mysterious friend online. He had met the person a little less than a year ago and he was already head over heels in love with this person.

They had a lot of common like when his parents died in an earthquake while on a business trip and was left to live with his brother who was never around, her brother had killed himself and her parents left her to live in the house while they moved to another town, rarely speaking to her. He called her his angel because she was always there for him when he needed the most, while he was her savior because she had admitted that she would have joined her brother if they never met.

Their social status was also another thing they had in common. Naruto was Sasuke's other friend because he didn't like anyone else. Everyone wanted to be friends with the Uchiha because of his good looks and he was wealthy but Sasuke was against everyone because they didn't know the real him. His online friend told him that she had lots of friends, but they were all backstabbers and would talk about each other behind their backs.

Sasuke glanced up at the clock in the classroom and groaned out that he had to wait until the end of the day to talk to his angel.

**xxx **

When Sasuke got to the apartment that he and his brother live after a long boring day at school, he set his book bag down and noticed that his older brother was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke walked over to his room and slammed the door behind him. He walked over to his computer and turned it on, waiting for it to load up.

When it finally did, he logged on to his instant messenger but felt empty when he noticed that his angel wasn't on yet. Until she would get on, he decided to catch up on some manga that he had been missing. About forty five minutes later, he heard a ding noise, indicating that he got a message and showed a genuine smile on his face.

**DeathCherryAngel:** Hey, you!

**BitchesLuvMe**: Yo, where have you been?

**DeathCherryAngel: **Aww, are you worried about me? I'm touched.

**BitchesLuvMe**: I'm always worried about you. You are my angel.

**DeathCherryAngel:** You are just too sweet!

**BitchesLuvMe**: I hate sweets.

**DeathCherryAngel:** Then you hate yourself. muhahahaha

**BitchesLuvMe:** *Glares*

**DeathCherryAngel:** I love you too.

**BitchesLuvMe:** Ah ha! so you are a bitch! I knew it!

Sasuke chuckled out over his screen name. He remembered when his angel asked what his screen name meant and he replied that his fan girls love him and they were all bitches.

**DeathCherryAngel:** Shut up! I am not a bitch!

**BitchesLuvMe:** Sure....

**DeathCherryAngel:** :P

**BitchesLuvMe:** So... how was your day?

**DeathCherryAngel:** Ugh the same as usual.

**BitchesLuvMe:** I'm sorry to hear that, I wish I was there to make you feel better.

**DeathCherryAngel:** Thanks, anyways how was your day? More bitches loving you?

**BitchesLuvMe: **I wish they would leave me the fuck alone, they don't even know me.

**DeathCherryAngel:** Well you don't know them ether.

**BitchesLuvMe:** I don't want to know them. All they care about is being spoiled by their parents and guys who look hot.

**DeathCherryAngel:** I'm sorry.

**BitchesLuvMe**: Don't be, you are different from everyone else.

**DeathCherryAngel:** I can say the same for you.

The two continued talking to each other for hours and when Sasuke looked down at the time, his eyes widened to see how late it was. Time would always go by so fast whenever he was talking to his angel.

**BitchesLuvMe:** Anyway, I'm going to get off and go to sleep which you need to do as well...

**DeathCherryBlossom:** Alright goodnight.

**BitchesLuvMe:** Goodnight.

**BitchesLuvMe has signed off.**

xxx

A couple of days later, Sasuke sighed out in frustration while he was currently in his class. He was just assigned to the day's class assignment about family with Sakura and Naruto. The students moved around so they could get into their groups.

"Hi Sakura!" Naruto yelled out as Sakura came by and took a seat that was in front of Sasuke's desk.

"Hey guys," Sakura greeted, then looked over at Sasuke who avoided her gaze.

"Dobe, you go first," Sasuke hissed out.

"What do we need to do again?" Naruto questioned aloud while rubbing his head.

"We have to write down information about our immediate family, like our parents and brothers and sisters." Sakura told the blond.

"Oh okay! Well, I am an orphan so my parents aren't my real parents. But my father is awesome! He's into frogs while my mother cooks the best ramen and loves sake," Naruto cheerfully explained while the other two teenagers wrote the information down on the piece of paper.

"What about you, Sasuke?" Sakura asked and recieved a death glare from the Uchiha then looked down on his paper.

"My parents are deceased and my brother is never around. So it's just me," Sasuke gritted through his teeth and looked back up at Sakura and noticed that she looked different. She looked like she understood his pain and there was another sadness in her eyes. Sasuke shook his head and glared back at her.

_There is no way she would know how I feel, _Sasuke thought to himself.

"What about you, Sakura?" Naruto asked and Sasuke glanced back over and noticed that she looked sad for a second, then smiled.

"Well, I have my parents, but they travel a lot on business trips and...my brother well... he is away at college," Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"Tch," Sasuke responded then wrote it down on his sheet.

"That's cool! I saw that you got a new car the other day. It looks very nice, Sakura," Naruto was trying to make conversation.

"You like it? Thanks, my father bought it for me," Sakura explained, until the bell rang so everyone gathered their papers and started to leave the classroom.

"Hey Sasuke, I wanted to-" Sakura was then interrupted by the Uchiha.

"Leave me the fuck alone you princess bitch," Sasuke gathered his things and walked out of the classroom with Naruto walking beside him.

"Teme, you don't have to be such a bitch to her. Sakura is actually very nice," Naruto commented.

"She is just like all of my other fan girls. Annoying, and they don't give a fuck about me. They just want my money and looks," Sasuke mentioned.

"But Sakura already has money. You should give her a chance! I see how you stare at her sometimes," Naruto said.

"No I don't, I hate Sakura Haruno!" Sasuke yelled out so loud that everyone heard him.

"I'm sorry you hate me so much." A small voice was heard and Sasuke turned around and his eyes widened to see Sakura was standing behind them.

"Sakura," Naruto whispered out while Sasuke could only stare back at the girl.

"You forgot your notebook. That's what I was trying to tell you in the classroom," Sakura muttered out as she pushed the notebook to his chest then ran off in the opposite direction.

"Good job, teme," Naruto said while he nudged the male's side with his elbow while Sasuke started to feel guilty, and his heart started to hurt.

xxx

Sasuke arrived at his apartment later that night because he decided to go home with Naruto and play video games with him for a couple of hours. Sasuke noticed that Itachi wasn't home and figured he was ether out getting drugs or at some club. Sasuke walked into his room and turned on his computer. Sasuke couldn't help but smile when he noticed that his angel was on line.

**BitchesLuvMe:** Yo

**DeathCherryAngel:** Hey, I really missed you today!

**BitchesLuvMe:** I missed you too, I had to go to a friend's house so sorry that I'm late

**DeathCherryAngel:** That's okay. I just had a really bad day

**BitchesLuvMe:** You want to talk about it?

**DeathCherryAngel:**Someone that I liked or used to like really hurt me

**BitchesLuvMe:** Do you want me to beat his ass? The only person that you should waste your time on liking is me

**DeathCherryAngel:** You are right! I'm just glad that today is Friday but tomorrow is going to be very hard for me

**BitchesLuvMe:** It's your brother's anniversary right?

**DeathCherryAngel:** Yeah... it will be a year tomorrow

**BitchesLuvMe:** I got an idea

**DeathCherryAngel:** ?

**BitchesLuvMe:** Why don't we go out tomorrow? I know it's going to be very hard on you and I don't want you to be alone

**DeathCherryAngel:** You really want to meet?

**BitchesLuvMe:** Yeah, I think it's about time that we see each other

**DeathCherryAngel:** But what if you don't like me...

**BitchesLuvMe:** You are my angel. How could I not love my angel?

**DeathCherryAngel:** I love you

**BitchesLuvMe:** Aha

**DeathCherryAngel:** Don't you got starting and saying that I'm a bitch :P

**BitchesLuvMe:**Ok ok

**DeathCherryAngel:** So where should we go?

**BitchesLuvMe:**Hmm I'll think about it and get on tomorrow okay? I have to go do homework bah!

**DeathCherryAngel:** Alright night!

**BitchesLuvMe:** Night.

xxx

The next day, Sasuke went to his computer and noticed that his angel was online but before he had a chance to send her a message, she had sent him one.

**DeathCherryAngel:** Good morning!

**BitchesLuvMe:** Morning, did you sleep okay?

**DeathCherryAngel:** I haven't had a decent sleep in a year

**BitchesLuvMe:** Well after you see my face, you will never have a nightmare again

**DeathCherryAngel:** Alright so were do you want to meet at?

**BitchesLuvMe:** Do you know where the Leaf cafe is?

**DeathCherryAngel:** Yup

**BitchesLuvMe:** Lets meet there in about two hours. Sound good?

**DeathCherryAngel:** Alright well how will we know each other?

**BitchesLuvMe:**How about this? I will have a red rose in my hand while wearing completely black

**DeathCherryAngel:** Okay and so you can recognize me, I have pink hair

Sasuke's eyes widen when he read her response. The only person that he knew who had pink hair was his fangirl, Sakura, but his angel couldn't be Sakura. Sakura was a spoiled brat with a loving family while he was all that his angel had.

**BitchesLuvMe:** Alright cool, I will see you soon :)

**DeathCherryAngel:** Bye!

_DeathCherryAngel has signed off._

Sasuke turned off his computer and walked over to his bed and decided to watch some tv while getting ready for his date.

After Sasuke got ready for his date, he looked in the mirror and sighed out.

_'This is it, _Sasuke thought to himself as a true smile began to form on his face.

He walked out of his apartment and went to his car and drove off. He first stopped by the flower shop to get one red rose then headed his way over to the cafe. When he got to the cafe that he told his angel to meet him at, he got out of the car with the red rose in his hand and walked into the building.

Sasuke looked around with a smile on his face then looked over and noticed that Sakura was the only pink haired girl sitting by herself.

_Sakura? Please don't tell me that she's my angel, _Sasuke thought to himself as he walked over and noticed Sakura was acting like she was waiting for somebody.

"Sakura." Sasuke rolled her name off of his tongue, causing the girl to look up, wondering who was talking to him.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura greeted then looked down and her eyes widen to see that Sasuke was holding a single red rose.

"You are deathcherryangel?" Sasuke asked the girl, hoping that it wasn't her. How could one of his fan girls be his angel? Reality crushed his heart when he saw her nod her head

.

"I can't believe it," Sakura whispered out then was shocked when Sasuke gave her a cold glare and turned his body around and started to walk away.

"Sasuke, wait!" Sakura yelled out as she chased the raven boy out of the cafe. Sasuke ignored her calls but when he reached to his car, he turned around and glared at the girl again.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sakura asked as she approached the male.

"_You_ are what's wrong! I can't believe you. I knew you all want to get into my pants but seriously, you didn't have to lie to me about your life just to go on a date with me," Sasuke gritted through his teeth, too blinded by rage.

"I don't understand...I didn't lie to you about anything," Sakura said in a confused tone of voice.

"Bullshit! Everyone knows how loving your fucking family is and how great you have it. I can't believe you, Sakura," Sasuke growled out, then threw the rose on the ground.

"I didn't lie about anything! I didn't even know that you were him! Please listen to me, Sasuke I love you so much! All those nights together chatting away made me not feel so alone," Sakura couldn't help but began to cry.

"Liar, I never want to speak to you again," Sasuke spat out with anger, then got into his car and drove off, ignoring the crying girl standing on the street and ignoring the pain that was currently in his chest.

xxx

It had been a couple of days since the incident at the cafe. Sasuke blocked Sakura from his instant messenger list and felt more depressed than usual ever since they had stopped talking to each other. Every time Sasuke would noticed Sakura looking over at his direction, he would send her a hate glare before going back to his own business.

Sasuke was currently sitting in his classroom when Sakura walked in. Sasuke looked up and noticed how tired Sakura looked but pushed the pain that he was feeling aside. The school bell rang and Kakashi entered the classroom.

"Hey everyone, good morning. Today I decided that we can all relax and watch a movie," Kakashi said, while most of the class cheered for joy.

Kakashi walked over and put the movie in and turned out the lights while everyone started to watch the movie. Sasuke glanced over at Sakura and noticed that she was sleeping at her desk.

_Hn, it looks like she didn't get any sleep last night but I don't give a fuck. That's what she gets for lying to me, _Sasuke thought to himself then noticed that Sakura was having a nightmare or something by the way her face was looking.

"Sasori!" Sakura cried out as she jolted up on her seat and began to breathe heavily. Sasuke looked over and tried his best not to act like he cared but his chest was hurting again.

_Sakura... wait...she is probably just faking it to get my attention, _Sasuke thought to himself, then went back to watching the movie.

Kakashi got out of his chair and walked over to the girl who was still trying to recover her breathing while tears were flowing down her face. Kakashi whispered something into her ear while Sasuke stared at his teacher. Sakura nodded her head then stood up from her seat and followed her teacher outside the classroom.

"You guys be good, I'll be standing right outside," Kakashi stated before closing the door.

After the pair left, everyone started whispering.

"God, Sakura is being so annoying again," Ino huffed out as she glanced at her fingernails.

"I know, come on, that happened like a year ago, it's time to move on," Tenten agreed.

"That is why Shikamaru always cheated on her with me," Ino snickered out while Sasuke was listening carefully to their conversation.

"Hey Ino, what's wrong with Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"God, you are an idiot! She was dreaming about her dead brother again," Ino 'tched' while rolling her eyes. Sasuke couldn't believe what Ino was saying and how shitty she was acting towards her best friend.

"Sakura's brother isn't dead! I thought that he was in college," Naruto said.

"Ha! She actually told you guys that? That is hilarious!" Ino couldn't help but chuckle out.

"She only tells people that because she doesn't like talking it about it except for her friends like us but with us that's all she ever talks about," Tenten sighed in frustration.

"What happened?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"He blew his brains out while Sakura happened to walk in right as he pulled the trigger. There was brains and blood everywhere. Ino, didn't you come over that night?" Tenten commented out.

"Yeah, she called me over after it happened. It was so disgusting. I watched as Sakura had to clean her brother's room," Ino hmphed.

"You are lying," Sasuke gritted through his teeth. She had to be lying about what had happened to Sakura.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Ino raised an eyebrow. Then the door opened up and Kakashi walked back into the room.

Sasuke watched as Kakashi walked over and picked up Sakura's belongings and walked back out of the classroom.

"Bitch, she gets to cut class all because of a stupid nightmare," Ino huffed out then Kakashi came back into the classroom. Class continued while Sasuke stared over at Sakura's desk and wanted some questions to be answered and he knew just the person to ask.

xxx

When the school bell rang, everyone gathered up their things and left while Sasuke told Naruto that he would see him later. When everyone was gone in the classroom except for him and his teacher, he decided that now would be the time to get his answers.

"Kakashi, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sasuke questioned his teacher while walking up to his desk.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his student.

"It's about Sakura...um... never mind," Sasuke mumbled out as was about to turn around and leave the classroom but his teacher stopped him.

"Were you going to ask about her brother?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, so he really did pass away," Sasuke said and the teacher nodded his head.

"It was very sad, he was one of my students a few years ago. Her parents moved away because her father got a new job but I also think that they could deal with seeing Sakura or that house. It reminded them too much of their son," Kakashi said and Sasuke's eyes became huge.

"Do you know where Sakura went?" Sasuke asked.

"I told her to go home, she's in pretty bad shape right now." Kakashi stated. Sasuke rushed out of the classroom and ignored everything else that his teacher yelled out at him.

_Fuck! I am such a fucking jerk! _Sasuke thought to himself as he knew what he needed to do.

xxx

After looking through his phone book, Sasuke was able to find out where Sakura lived and drove over to her house and was not surprised to see her living in such a big one. Sasuke got out of his car and walked up to the door, knocking on it a couple of times. A couple of seconds later, the door opened up and Sasuke's heart ached when he noticed that Sakura looked exhausted and had been crying.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked while rubbing her tears out of her eyes.

"Sakura, can I please come in?" Sasuke pleaded with her so she nodded her head and let the male walk into her home. Sasuke followed Sakura over to the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Sakura repeated herself as she took a seat beside the male.

"Listen, Sakura, I'm really sorry for saying all those cruel things to you. I am so used to my fan girls do anything to get close to me, and I mean anything," Sasuke told the pink haired girl while she was shocked by his confession.

"I remember you telling me that one girl had drugged you and you woke up being naked in a hotel room with her," Sakura pointed out then couldn't help but feel angry over that because it was Ino that had done that to him.

"Yeah, so when I found out that it was you who I have been talking to, I thought it was all a trap to get me to be with you. I mean, when we did that family project at school, you said that your brother was away at school and your parents were currently on a business trip. I had no idea that your brother died and your parents left you," Sasuke said.

"Do you remember that time that I had asked you out and you rejected me?" Sakura asked and Sasuke nodded his head.

"Yeah, I called you annoying and to never speak to me again," Sasuke remembered the event.

"The real reason why I asked you out was because I felt so alone. My brother died and my parents abandoned me and you were the only one that I knew that would understand my pain but when you rejected me, I felt like there was nothing in this world for me so that night I was going to kill myself and I had happened to have my instant messenger on when Bitchesluvme IMed me because he was bored." Sakura couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"We ended up talking until the sunrise," Sasuke whispered and Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah, that was the start of our friendship," Sakura commented out then her eyes widened when she felt Sasuke touching her hand.

"Sakura, I'm really sorry for ever hurting you and thinking that you were lying to me but I need you in my life. Sakura I... I love you," Sasuke turned away and could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

"I have been so miserable for the past few days because you weren't in my life. I love you so much, Everytime we talked I never felt alone and it wasn't just that, your pink hair would always be on my mind and I hated it. So Sakura, please forgive me for being such a jerk to you," Sasuke continued.

"I love you too, Sasuke," Sakura replied, then turned his face and kissed him lightly on the lips. The kiss was like a kiss neither of them had ever experienced and it was like a breath of fresh air. After a while, the couple broke apart and smiled at each other.

" Now how about that dated that we were supposed to have," Sasuke said as he stood up from the couch and offered Sakura his hand. Sakura smiled up at him and took it as they walked out of the home and decided to go back to the cafe.

xxx

A couple of weeks later, the couple were currently in Sakura's house. They had just gone out to eat and went to see a movie so Sakura invited him inside her home. They were now dating and Sakura would hang out with Sasuke and Naruto at school while leaving her other friends couple were sitting on the exact same couch where they had confessed their love for each other and were kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke decided to take it to the next step and licked her bottom lip, making her mouth open up while his hand traveled underneath her shirt.

"Sasuke, lets go to my room," Sakura moaned out then pulled away from the male, taking his hand and dragging him up to her room. Sasuke looked around the room and noticed a picture on the nightstand of her and what seemed to be her older brother.

"Was this your brother?" Sasuke questioned the girl and felt her arms being wrapped around his waist.

"Yes, that's Sasori," Sakura whispered, then turned his head and started kissing Sasuke again.

They moved over to the bed while removing each others clothing. Sasuke immediately attacked one of Sakura's breast while massaging the other one with his hand.

"Sasuke," Sakura moaned out as she felt the male's lips on her nipple.

Sakura shuddered when she felt his fingers go down south and plunged one of his fingers inside of her, causing her to scream in pleasure. Sasuke led his mouth from her nipple all the way down to her pink curls and replaced his fingers with his mouth, having him lightly suck on her clit.

After Sakura felt her orgasm hit, she tried her best to recover while Sasuke wiped the excess cum off of his mouth and went back up to her face and bent down to kiss her got an idea that popped into her head, and pushed the male on his back and started to attack his body with kisses while her hand went down to his large member and started stroking it. Sasuke couldn't help but groan out and when he felt Sakura's lips around his member, he felt like he was about to lose it.

Sakura went from sucking on his member to licking it while bobbing her head up and down, tasting the orgasm that Sasuke experienced. While Sasuke was recovering, Sakura started sucking again until he was hard again. Once he was like that, Sakura sat up and placed her opening in front of his member, sliding in slowly but not painfully. At first, Sakura was riding him slowly just to tease the male while Sasuke was massaging her buttocks with his large hands.

"Sakura, you feel so tight," Sasuke hissed out as Sakura smirked down at the male and continued to ride him faster. Sasuke placed his hand down and began to rub her clit, making the pink hair girl moan above him.

"Ah, Sasuke! I'm going to cum!" Sakura screamed out as she could feel herself cumming at any second.

"I am too," Sasuke replied then pulled Sakura down right as they were cumming together and soothed the girl with a kiss.

"Hm..." Sakura moaned out as she pulled out and cradled in Sasuke's arms.

"I love you, Sasuke." Sakura looked into his onyx eyes.

"I love you too, my angel." Sasuke kissed the top of her forehead and the two decided to take a nap. It would be the first time since Sakura's brother died that the girl did not have a nightmare.

The End

**You like it? Please review and let me know if I should continue doing one shots like theses. Love you guys!**

**Now leave me a review and let me know which story you want to read next for the next chapter, here are your options:**

**a) Sakura knew that it was bad for her but she was hooked. She couldn't get enough of the drug and what was worse is that she got Sasuke hooked as well**

**b) Working at a video store has it's ups and downs**

**c) Sasuke, a big player comes back to his home to meet up with his childhood friend, Karin. While on his way back he will have some fun with her sisters and a very sexy cherry blossom**

**d) They were forced to be married but while Sasuke was an ice cube who didn't even look at his wife, Sakura couldn't help but look at his older brother.**

**Anyways there are your choices. I will do all of theses and more but which one would you like to read next? I won't do this every chapter but I figured that since this is the first chapter I would do something special so now review!!**


	2. Cold

**Plot: **Sakura is forced to marry Sasuke, the younger Uchiha, to unite their clans, but while Sasuke refuses to look at his wife, Sakura couldn't help but look at his older brother, Itachi.

**Setting:** Ninja/royalty era I guess?

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Couples:**Sasuke/Sakura, slight Itachi/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Tenten/Neji, Shikamaru/Temari

**Lemon:** Of course :P

**Title: **Cold

**Beta Reader:** SasuSaku Forever and Ever * More hugs*

**Anthology**

"Do you take Sakura Haruno to be your wife?" The pastor asked as everyone was gathered in the church, watching the couple get married.

"I do," Sasuke said.

"And do you take Sasuke Uchiha to be your husband?" The pastor turned and glanced at the pink haired girl.

"I do," Sakura replied, while staring at her future husband, hoping that he would send a glance her way but instead, he was staring at the wall behind her.

"Since there are no objections, you may now kiss the bride," the pastor said, and while everyone started to clap at the couple, Sasuke leaned over and looked like he was going to kiss his new wife.

Sakura closed her eyes and prepared for the kiss, except it never came on her lips. Instead, he kissed her on the corner of the mouth so it looked like he kissed her on the lips but it wasn't the case. Sakura opened up her eyes and saw that Sasuke had a bored expression on his face and took her by the arm and the new couple walked down the aisle.

The Uchihas and the Harunos were very popular clans and had decided to have their son and their daughter be married to unite both of the clans. The main reason why they were married was so they could end up having children together. Sakura and Sasuke had known each other for about a year whenever her and her family would visit his but he was always cold towards her like she didn't exist.

Everyone now gathered in the dining hall but unfortunately for Sakura, she had to move to another country to get married so she didn't know anyone. Sasuke had vanished right as they stepped into the room and hadn't seen him so she took the opportunity to sit in a chair by herself. She watched as a couple of girls walked her way.

"Hi, Sakura, it's so nice to meet you. I'm Hinata, and this is Temari and Tenten. We are the girlfriends of Sasuke's friends," Hinata said while Sakura stood up and smiled at the girls.

"It's nice to meet you all as well. I feel so left out since I don't know anyone here except for the Uchihas," Sakura said.

"Where is Sasuke? Shouldn't he be by your side?" Tenten raised an eyebrow then looked around and noticed that he was hanging out with the guys.

"There he is! We should introduce you to our boyfriends," Tenten said as she took Sakura by the hand and all of the girls made their way to the guys.

"Hey, guys, we found Sakura! Sakura, this is Neji, my boyfriend, Naruto belongs to Hinata, and Shikamaru is Temari's," Tenten spoke.

"Hi, Sakura! How does is feel to be married to the bastard?" Naruto joked, then was smacked in the head by the younger Uchiha.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke rolled his eyes and refused to look at his wife.

Sakura watched as Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulder, Neji was holding onto Tenten's hand and Shikamaru had his arms around Temari's waist. The group talked while Sakura was secretly hoping that Sasuke would do some kind of gesture towards her but it never happened.

A slow song started to play and all of the couples excused themselves and walked over to the dance floor. Sakura turned her head and was about to ask Sasuke to dance but frowned when he started walking away from her and decided to get something to drink at the punch table. Sakura walked over to her new husband and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to look over with an annoyed look on his face.

"What?" Sasuke asked in a harsh tone of voice.

"I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?" Sakura asked.

"No, now leave me alone," Sasuke growled, then walked away from his wife. Sakura looked down at the floor and sighed out loud.

"Excuse me, would you like to dance?" Sakura looked up to see Sasuke's older brother holding out his hand towards the girl.

"Sure," Sakura decided to be polite and took the male's hand and walked over to the dance floor and began to dance.

"How have you been, Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"Fine, how about yourself Itachi?" Sakura politely asked back. Itachi was the exact opposite of his younger brother. He was always more caring towards her and would actually look at her.

"Great, since I'm dancing with a wonderful person like yourself," Itachi smirked, causing the girl to blush because of the comment. Sakura averted her eyes elsewhere and found her husband standing by some older men, but Sakura wondered why he was staring at her if he didn't care about her.

xxx

After the party was over Sasuke walked Sakura over to his bedroom where they would consumate their relationship. The whole walk was silent and when Sasuke brought the girl into his room, he closed and locked the door and started to take off his clothes. Sakura could only stare at the male undressing because she wasn't sure what to do. Sasuke could feel her gaze so he looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Undress," Sasuke demanded and Sakura nodded her head shyly and started to remove her clothes until the couple was completley naked.

"Get down on your hands and knees on the bed." Sasuke commanded as Sakura did what he said because she was now an Uchiha bride and must do whatever they say.

Sakura waited and felt something poking at her entrance and without any other warning, Sasuke plunged his member inside of her, causing the virgin to scream and have tears roll down her face from the pain.

"Shit, you're a virgin, Sakura?" Sasuke questioned and Sakura could only nod her head. Sakura then felt Sasuke hugged her from behind and started to stroke her clit with his hand, trying to make her more comfotable.

"It's my first time as well. I just figured since you are a very beautiful woman, men would be all over you." Sasuke admitted but Sakura didn't say another word.

She was still in shock that he called her beautiful and made her feel more relaxed. When Sasuke felt her calming down, he slowly started to thrust in and out while Sakura couldn't help but whimper out in pain but after awhile it turned into pleasure.

"Sasuke, harder!" Sakura moaned out as the Uchiha obeyed her words and started ramming into her body as fast as he could.

A couple of moan thrusts, Sakura ended up cumming all over Sasuke's member while it triggered his own orgasm. Sakura's body collapsed on the bed and panted out while Sasuke removed himself from her and laid beside her.

When they were done collecting themselves, Sasuke pulled the covers over them and brought his hand up and removed some strands from Sakura's face before turning his back towards her and fell asleep. Sakura stared at his back then closed her eyes and joined him in sleep.

xxx

It had been a couple of weeks since Sakura had married the Uchiha and he rarely ever spoke to her unless he needed to talk to her and would only touch her when they were fucking each other. No, they were not like other couples who would make love and take time being intimate with each other. Instead, they tried to cum as fast as possible then fall asleep after the activities.

Sakura sighed to herself as she was eating all by herself in the dining room. They lived in a big enough mansion for all of the Uchihas to live here yet she hardly saw most of them. Sakura heard a noise and looked up to see Sasuke, who looked like he was sweating walking over and took a seat beside his wife.

"Good morning, Sasuke, I'll go get you some water and breakfast," Sakura said, while Sasuke said nothing in response as she stood up from her seat and walked over to the kitchen.

She decided to fix him some toast with cream cheese and tomato slices on top with a glass of water. She walked back into the dining room to see Sasuke still sitting there and removing the sweat from his head with the back of his hand.

"There you go, I hope you enjoy it." Sakura placed the glass and plate down and sat back down and continued eating her eggs.

"So, how was training?" Sakura turned to look at her husband but he only grunted as he continued to eat his breakfast.

Sakura sighed out loud and finished up her breakfast and decided to get a glass of tea. She stood up from her seat and was being clumsy and tripped over her own feet and closed her eyes when she was expecting to hit the floor. Sakura opened up her eyes to see that she was in Sasuke's arms, he had caught her.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked in a cold tone of voice but his eyes was filled with concern.

"Um.. yeah, thanks," Sakura said. Sasuke helped her stand up, then picked up his empty plate.

"Are you finished with your breakfast?" Sasuke asked, pointing at her empty plate.

"Yes," Sakura commented.

Sasuke picked up her plate and brought them over to the kitchen.

Sakura watched as her husband left the kitchen and walked out of the dining room. Sakura had completely forgotten her tea as she left the room and decided to go out into the garden, a place where she liked to spend her free time at. Once she arrived at the garden, she noticed that Itachi was sitting there while enjoying the sunlight.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here, Itachi," Sakura greeted the older Uchiha and walked over to take a seat next to him. Itachi looked over and smiled at the eighteen year old.

"Good morning, Sakura, lovely day isn't it?" Itachi raised an eyebrow and Sakura nodded her head.

"It is, days like these make me want to go for a walk or something," Sakura whispered then closed her eyes to enjoy nature.

"Why don't we go for a walk? I bet you are tired of being cramped up inside this place and I bet Sasuke hasn't taken you anywhere,"

Itachi said and Sakura couldn't help but feel sad because it was true. Ever since she had gotten married, Sasuke hadn't taken her anywhere. Sakura opened up her eyes and smiled at her brother in-law who smiled back.

_Itachi has a nice smile, I wish I could see Sasuke smile, _Sakura thought to herself as Itachi helped her up by holding onto her hand and the pair started walking away from the Uchiha estate. Their walk together was nice and felt like a breath of fresh air for Sakura.

"So Itachi, how come you haven't found a girlfriend yet?" Sakura asked and noticed that Itachi's body stiffen up.

"Well, lets just say that the girl I want is the one I can't have," Itachi smirked while Sakura was curious on who he liked.

"Who is she? Is it someone I know?" Sakura raised an eyebrow and Itachi chuckled out.

"Why yes, you know her very well. Now let me ask you this, are you happy with my brother?" Itachi questioned.

"Why are you asking me that?" Sakura asked.

"Well, because I don't see how anyone can be happy living with him. He's always miserable and he never talks to anyone." Itachi said.

"Yeah, but I'm married to him and he has his little moments," Sakura defended her husband.

"Yeah? Like what?" Itachi asked.

"Um...well... oh yeah. I almost fell this morning and he caught me before I could hit the ground." Sakura smiled then Itachi stopped walking and looked down into her eyes.

"If I was your husband, I would never make you fall," Itachi whispered out as he removed some of Sakura's strands out of her face.

"I..." Sakura was speechless and realized that his face was getting awfully close to hers. Itachi leaned forward and gently kissed the cherry blossom on the cheek.

"We should go back." The blushing Sakura moved away from the older Uchiha and started walking back to the mansion while Itachi was following her. Sakura couldn't believe that Itachi kissed her on the cheek. That was something that her husband wouldn't even do.

_I will get you, cherry blossom, I will make my brother break._

Itachi thought to himself as he stared at her back while following her.

xxx

Later on that evening, Itachi happened to run into his little brother who was walking down the hallway.

"Little brother," Itachi greeted.

"What?" Sasuke growled out.

"Awwh, does my little brother need to get laid or something? You know, I could take care of Sakura if you can't satisfy her needs," Itachi smirked out.

"Don't you dare touch her," Sasuke growled.

"I could just imagine it now, having my tongue deep inside of her so I could taste her sweet cum while she screams out my name. I wonder if she taste like cherries. Thrusting my fingers into her core while sucking on her clit like it was a-"

"Shut the fuck up, Itachi, and leave my wife alone," Sasuke snarled, and walked away from his older brother.

Sasuke walked into his bedroom and slammed the door, causing the pink hair girl to jump from the bed. Sakura looked up and noticed that Sasuke looked like he was in a bad mood and didn't need to be bothered. Sakura watched as Sasuke walked over to the bed so Sakura continued to read her book. Sakura jumped again when she felt his fingers playing with the hem of her panties and pulled them all the way down, removing them from her body.

"Sasuke?" Sakura questioned now leaving her in an Uchiha night shirt.

Sasuke didn't reply back as he positioned her body so she was laying on the bed and brought his face down and started to lick her opening. Sakura moaned out at the sudden attention which she had never felt something like this before. Sakura's eyes widen when she felt a finger enter her body while Sasuke lips when up and started sucking on her clit, making sucking noises that was making Sakura even more turned on.

"Sasuke!" Sakura moaned out when she felt another finger enter her body and the Uchiha started thrusting faster and harder with his two fingers.

"That's it Sakura, cum for me and only me," Sasuke said as he removed his finger and grabbed her hips while his tongue entered her.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed out as her juices flowed down her husband's mouth, having him lick her clean then removed himself from her.

Sakura was recovering while she watched as Sasuke wiped off the excess cum that was left on his chin, then crawled under the covers, turning his back on his wife.

"You don't taste like cherries, but you still taste good," Sasuke mumbled before falling asleep, leaving a speechless Sakura, wondering what was with her husband.

xxx

A month had passed and Sakura was torn between her husband and his older brother. Ever since the incident with the walk and the kiss on the cheek, Itachi was more loving towards her and caring. Half of the time when Sakura would wake up and head down to get breakfast, Itachi would already had made her breakfast.

Sasuke on the otherhand was as cold as ever but he would still do little tiny gestures that make Sakura think that he actually cares for her deep inside. It also didn't help her that she hadn't been feeling well lately and would wake up early in the morning to throw up while Sasuke ignored her pain and would leave the room. Sakura was walking down the hallway when she noticed that Naruto was leaving her bedroom.

"Hey, Sakura." Naruto greeted as he walked over to the girl.

"Hi Naruto, how are you?" Sakura asked as they began to walk down the hall.

"Just great, except I kinda hurt Sasuke a little bit during training today. I think he's been stressed about something," Naruto commented.

"I hope it's not me," Sakura mumbled out.

"Naw, it's not you. He really likes you, Sakura," Naruto said, which shocked the girl.

"What? No he doesn't," Sakura shook her head.

"Sakura, trust me. I am his best friend and I know everything about him. It's just... did he ever tell you about his uncle?" Naruto asked and Sakura shook her head.

"Is there somewhere private where we can talk?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah, come with me." Sakura grabbed his hand and led him into an abandoned laundry room.

"Alright, well the reason why he is so cold and distant is because of what his uncle, Madara used to do with him," Naruto explained.

"I have never heard of that uncle, was he at the wedding?" Sakura asked and Naruto shook his head.

"No, you see, when Sasuke was about eight years old he went to stay at his uncle's for the summer and his uncle would sexually abuse him." Naruto whispered, which sent a shiver down Sakura's spine.

_Poor Sasuke, no wonder he is like that..._Sakura thought to herself, and was not aware that her fists were clenched.

"I know, he had to deal with that every summer until he was sixteen when his mother had happened to walk in on them. Sasuke has been like that ever since and it's a shame because he's a great guy, I really think that you can melt the ice around him," Naruto said.

"I will, Naruto, don't worry, I should go check up on him," Sakura patted the blond on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Sakura, for sticking with him even though he is an ass," Naruto said then the pair walked out of the room and parted ways.

_I can't believe I was going to choose Itachi over Sasuke. Sure, Itachi acts like he cares for me but Sasuke needs me and I need him as well!_

Sakura thought to herself and was about to reach her room when someone grabbed a hold of her hand. She quickly turned her head to see Itachi looking down at her.

"Hello there, my cherry blossom," Itachi greeted the female.

"Hi Itachi. Look, I'm a little busy right now so I'll see you later," Sakura waved but Itachi wouldn't let go of her wrist.

"This can't wait, Sakura, I have something very important to tell you," Itachi pleaded her with his eyes.

"What is it?" Sakura asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"I think I may have fallen in love with you Sakura, I can't get you out of my mind and I think you should end things with my little brother and be with me," Itachi spoked in a loving tone of voice as he cupped her cheek with his free hand.

"I..." Sakura trailed off because she didn't know what to say.

"I know you are speechless, but I would make you so much happier than my foolish little brother," Itachi murmured as he leaned in to kiss Sakura but at the last second, Sakura quickly pushed him away.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"I'm sorry, Itachi, but you are a really great guy and I really do like you, but the truth is I love Sasuke and while I am his wife, I will be loyal to him, no matter how cruel he is towards me," Sakura spoke from the bottom of her heart.

"I see...Well, just remember this, Sakura, I will always love you and I will wait for you. I know that Sasuke is going to eventually break your heart and I will be there to mend it back together."

Itachi said then leaned down and gently kissed the girl on her forehead before walking away. Unknown to Sakura and Itachi, a pair of black orbs had witness the whole scene.

xxx

Sakura took her time going back to the bedroom that she shared with her husband. She was shocked by Itachi's confession and Naruto's confession about Sasuke. Sakura entered their bedroom to see Sasuke sitting on the bed with him being shirtless because he had to be bandaged up from training. He was sitting while glaring at the ground but looked up when Sakura entered the room.

"Sasuke! Are you alright?" Sakura asked in a concerned tone of voice as she rushed over to her husband's side and took a seat beside him.

"I'm fine," Sasuke spat out while Sakura flinched at his tone of voice.

"I'm just looking out for you Sasuke," Sakura told him, getting tired of his attitude.

"I don't need your help," Sasuke replied.

"Why not?" Sakura raised an eyebrow as she stood up from her seat.

"Because you are annoying." Sasuke glared at his wife.

"You don't have to treat me this way, Sasuke, I want to help you." Sakura tried to touch Sasuke's arm but he slapped her hand away.

"Fuck off." Sasuke spat out his words.

"Hey, listen to me, Naruto told me what had happened between you and your uncle and why you are like this and I understand! I want to help you-"

"What had happened between him and I have nothing to do with our relationship so don't flatter yourself." Sasuke glared at his wife.

"I should have choosen Itachi over you," Sakura mumbled out while crossing her arms, hoping that Sasuke hadn't heard her but he did.

"What did you say?" Sasuke growled out, pretending that he didn't hear her.

"I said that I should had choosen Itachi over you! On my way over here, Itachi confessed his love to me!" Sakura yelled out and was not surprised when Sasuke acted like he didn't give a fuck.

"Tch, he says that to every girl that he sees. Don't think you are special because you're not. He will act that way when in reality he's fucking other girls," Sasuke said.

"You are just jealous because he treats me better than you treat me," Sakura said.

"Do you love him?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he stood up from the bed.

"Let me ask you this first, Sasuke, do you even love me?" Sakura felt a tear escape her face as she stared at her husband. When he sighed and sat back down on the bed without saying anything else, her heart broke because she knew that he didn't love her.

"Yes, I do love Itachi." Sakura blurted out.

"If you love him then go make love to him, that's what lovers do. It will give you a chance to leave me alone." Sakura's eyes widened at his statement and said nothing else but escaped the room, off to find Itachi.

xxx

Sakura kept on running down the hallway until she reached Itachi's bedroom. She should had known better than to listen to Naruto's words. She was a woman and she needed to be felt like to be loved and the only person that loved her was Itachi. Sakura ran up to his door and opened it up because she was so upset she wasn't even thinking about knocking.

"Hey, Itachi, I-" Sakura froze at her sentence when she opened up the door to see that Itachi was fucking some random redhead with glasses. Itachi turned his head around and glared at the girl.

"What do you want, Sakura? Can't you see I'm busy?" Itachi growled out while more tears were flowing down Sakura's face. Itachi rolled his eyes when she didn't reply and slammed his lips onto the girl underneath him and started to thrust again.

"I'm sorry," Sakura cried out and slammed the door and ran away from the bedroom.

_Sasuke hates me, Itachi hates me, what is there left for me?_

Sakura thought to herself as she ran out of the mansion and ran down towards the market, while someone was running behind her but was too far behind for her to notice. She kept on running away from her problems and everything that she didn't noticed that a car was coming by and was not paying any attention to the red light ahead.

Sakura kept on running when she heard a car coming towards her and looked up just in time for the vehicle to hit her, sending her to the ground. Sakura groaned out in pain as she felt her eyes closing up, ignoring the cries of her name being called out.

xxx

Sakura felt a pain in her stomach and clenched her eyes a little bit. It didn't bother her that badly--it just that it was bothering her sleeping time. Sakura slowly opened up her eyes and couldn't help but squint from all of the lights. Sakura felt something or someone holding onto her hand and glanced over and her green orbs widen at the sight.

"Itachi?"

Sakura whispered out as she noticed that the male was sleeping with his head on the bed while his hand was holding onto hers. Sakura took a closer look and realized it wasn't Itachi but it was her husband. Sakura looked around and noticed that she was in a hospital room.

_What happened? Oh yeah I forgot about the accident,_ Sakura thought to herself then looked over at the younger Uchiha again and noticed how relaxed Sasuke looked in his sleep.

So peaceful. Sakura couldn't help but pull up one of her small hands and brush some of his black strands away from his face. This action caused Sasuke to slowly wake up and lifted up his head to see emerald eyes staring into his and he quickly removed his hand away from hers like she was fire that was burning his skin.

"You're awake," Sasuke commented while Sakura nodded her head.

"How long have I been here?" Sakura asked.

"A couple of days. Are you feeling okay?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'm still hurting a little bit in my stomach, but I think I will be okay," Sakura replied then watched as Sasuke said nothing else and stood up and walked out of the hospital room.

_So much for the loving husband,_ Sakura thought sadly to herself. Then there was a knock on the door so Sakura looked up to see Shizune, a fellow nurse walk in.

"Good morning Sakura, I'm glad to see that you are now awake," Shizune said as she walked over to the pink haired girl.

"Thanks, am I going to be okay?" Sakura asked her nurse. Shizune sighed out then took a seat where Sasuke was sitting at not too long ago.

"Sakura, you have a broken wrist," Shizune started to speak.

"That's it? That's not bad at all," Sakura replied and noticed the sad look on the nurse's face.

"That's not all, Sakura, you had also suffered a miscarrige and because the accident caused such a big injury to your body, there is no chance that you can ever carry children again." Shizune whispered, and it caused Sakura's eyes to widen.

_I was pregnant? I'm never going to be able to have a child,_ Sakura thought to herself and tried her best to calm herself down.

"I see," Sakura whispered out while she looked away from the nurse.

"It will be okay, you have your husband to get through this tragedy," Shizune said but frowned when Sakura shook her head.

"He's going to divorce me now. What's the point in staying married to me if I can't carry his children?" Sakura couldn't help herself and let a few tears flow down her face.

"Don't think that way, Sakura. If Sasuke only cared about making babies with you then he wouldn't had stayed in your room the whole time you have been here," Shizune commented.

"He's been here the whole time?" Sakura asked, and the nurse nodded her head.

"The WHOLE time. Everytime we tried to get him to leave he wouldn't listen to use so we just gave up on him. He sure is stubborn," Shizune chuckled out.

"Yeah, but..." Sakura was then interrupted.

"If you are still worrying about not having kids then don't worry. Like I said before, if he only cared about having kids, he wouldn't had stayed by your side since he had known the whole time that you lost the baby and you can't have kids," Shizune said as she got up from her seat.

"He already knows?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, anyway, you get some rest and I'll come check up on you later," Shizune spoke, then began to leave.

"Hey, Shizune!" Sakura called out to the nurse, causing Shizune to stop at the door and turn to look at the girl.

"Yes, Sakura?" Shizune asked.

"Did...did Itachi come by at all while I have been here?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

"No, but you have had other visitors like Naruto and the rest of your friends, your parents and your in-laws, but Itachi hasn't not visited," Shizune replied.

"Oh, okay, thank you," Sakura whispered out. Then the nurse left the room. Sakura turned over to her side and couldn't help but leak out some more tears from her eyes.

_So Itachi really doesn't care about me. All the things he said was a fucking lie! And I wonder about Sasuke. He knows that I can't have kids yet he stayed by my side. I bet he only did that because I'm his wife. If he cared about me, he would still be here. I bet he only feels guilty about our fight, _Sakura thought to herself as she placed her hand on her flat stomach and sighed out.

She felt so empty inside and she felt weak for losing a child. Sakura looked up when she heard the door open again and her eyes widened to see Sasuke walking back in with a plate and an apple in his hand. Sasuke didn't look or speak to his wife as he made his way over to the chair and took a seat.

"I figured you would be hungry," Sasuke mumbled as he started to cut up the apple with his knife.

"Shizune stopped by while you were away and told me that I lost our baby," Sakura whispered as she watched Sasuke flinch from the comment, then went back to cutting the apple. Sasuke remained silent and continued to cut the apple while the silence was tearing the girl apart.

"I guess once I get out of the hospital, we can get a divorce since I can't carry your children," Sakura turned to the side and laid back down while her back was facing her husband. Sasuke stopped cutting the apple and looked over at his wife.

"Is that what you want?" Sakura heard Sasuke's question and turned back around, but didn't care that he was seeing her in tears.

"It doesn't matter what I want, there is no point in us being together now since the only reason that you stayed with me if to carry your children and I can't do that anymore," Sakura sobbed. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Sasuke place the plate and the apple down and stood up from his seat and brushed her tears away from her face with his hand.

"You are so annoying. Stop crying," Sasuke demanded in a emotionless tone of voice.

"Then why don't we get a divorce right now so you won't have to deal with my emotions anymore?" Sakura said.

"I don't want to get a divorce," Sasuke stated as he went back to his seat and continued to cut up the apple.

"What? What did you say?" Sakura stuttered out because she couldn't believe the words that her husband just said.

"I said that I don't want to get a divorce," Sasuke repeated himself as he laid the finished pieces of apple on the plate. Sasuke then placed both of his hands on his knees and stared at his wife.

"But why? I can't have your children, Sasuke, and you don't care about me," Sakura said.

"I don't care if you can't have my children, and I do care about you. I almost lost you and I will never let go of you again," Sasuke said in a serious tone of voice.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered out.

"We can always adopt, Sakura, I have already discussed the situation with my parents and they are fine with that so please, don't leave me." Sakura was amazed that the almighty Uchiha had just pleaded with her. Never in her life would she think that Sasuke would do such a thing.

"I don't know Sasuke, you don't even love me so why stay in this fake marriage?" Sakura said and the room was silent again.

"I...do love you," Sasuke whispered but loud enough for Sakura to hear. She whipped her head around to see Sasuke staring at the ground.

"Bullshit, if you loved me, then you wouldn't treat me like I was thin air," Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Sasuke looked up and glared at his wife.

"I do," Sasuke spoke as he stood up and placed his hand underneath her chin so he would look down at her glassy eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Sasuke." Sakura couldn't help herself but sob. Sakura froze when she felt some weight on the bed and felt Sasuke's arms wrapping around her body, holding her for the first time.

"I don't think that I can take you being an ice cube towards me, I hate seeing everyone else who look so happy with their loved ones while there is nothing there between us," Sakura mumbled into his shirt. Sasuke moved away a little bit so he could look into her orbs again.

"Do you love me?" Sasuke asked.

"I do, even if you treat me like crap and you don't even kiss me while fucking me, I still love you. I just-"

Sakura was cut off when she felt a pair of lips on hers and all she could see was Sasuke's closed eyes while feeling his hand crawl up to the back of her head, deeping the kiss even more. She couldn't believe that Sasuke was kissing her, especially on the lips. It was Sakura's first kiss but it was worth the wait. When they parted, Sakura could only stare back at her husband.

"Please don't leave me, don't leave me for Itachi," Sasuke whispered out as he leaned his head to hers.

"I will never be with that jerk. I found out that he was just lying to me the whole time and you were telling the truth. I was just so mad and hurt of the way you were treating me," Sakura explained as she closed her eyes.

"I know, he told me what had happened," Sasuke said, and Sakura opened her eyes again.

"And I had seen the conversation that you and Itachi the other day when you told him that you loved me." Sasuke couldn't help but blush at the memory when he heard that his wife loved him.

"You saw that? Is that why you didn't care when I told you that I had fallen in love with Itachi?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Hn." Sasuke responded and the couple remained silent while enjoying their presence.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered as she cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Hn?" Sasuke responded.

"I love you." Sakura said.

"I love you, too."

xxx

A couple of months later, there was a celebration of the marrige of Naruto and Hinata. Everything was mostly back to normal. Sasuke and Sakura were still married and Itachi ended up moving out of the mansion to live with his uncle, Madara. They never talked to him but neither of them missed him.

Sakura was currenlty hanging around the punch bowl with Temari and Tenten, talking about the town gossip. Sakura glanced over at her husband and noticed that he was staring at him like he was missing her. Sakura smiled and waved before having her attention back to the girls.

"So you want to know what Shika got me for our anniversary? A diamond ring and a fan with diamonds crested on it. It's so beautiful." Temari commented.

"Well, I saw a engagement ring hidden in Neji's room the other day so I think he is going to pop the question soon," Tenten said while the other girls couldn't help but be happy for her.

"That's great," Sakura said, then felt a presence behind her and looked over and smiled to see that her husband standing by her side.

"Hi, Sasuke," Tenten greeted the Uchiha while he just nodded his head towards the girls.

Sasuke slowly moved his hand over to his wife's and interwined their fingers. The other guys walked over and they started to talk until a slow dance started playing and the two couples went over to the dance floor and join Naruto and Hinata while Sasuke and Sakura stayed behind.

Sakura smiled at all of the dancing couples then gasped out when she felt Sasuke pulling her along until they got to the dance floor. Sakura smiled up at her husband while he smirked back and was thankful that she was slowly able to heat down his coldness.

The End

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! Now you should all take the time to review because tomorrow I will be going into surgery so it will really cheer me up to get tons of reviews :) I'm not sure when I'll be writing again cause of the surgery, could be tomorrow could be next week but I wanted to give you guys the heads up.**

**Luv you guys!**


	3. Outcasts

**Plot: **They didn't care that they were outcasts or that everyone thought that they were freaks, all the cared that they had each other but what happens when one has a makeover?

**Setting:** Modern

**Genre:** Romance/pure fluffiness :)

**Couples:**Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata

**Lemon:** Of course :P

**Title: **Outcasts

**Beta Reader:** SasuSaku Forever and Ever, Nirvana is amazing!! Go Kurt Cobain!!

**A Is For Anthology **

Sakura Haruno placed her black glasses on her face before pulling her long pink hair in a pony tail. The seventeen year old had something to be happy about, because today was her and her boyfriend's six month anniversary. When Sakura got ready for school, she gathered her things and walked out of the house and waited over to the bus stop and couldn't help but remember the first day she had ever seen her boyfriend.

**Flashback**

_Sakura got onto the school bus like any other regular day and scanned the area with her eyes to see if there was an empty seat. It seemed like there were more people on the bus than usual today and sighed out loud because she knew she would have to sit with someone. Sakura was one of those geeks at school that only hanged out with the losers and no one wanted to be around her. As she was walking down the aisle, she looked over to see a male that she had never seen before. He was sitting alone while listening to music like he didn't have a care in the world. Sakura took a deep breath and walked up to the mysterious male._

_"Excuse me? Can I sit here?" Sakura motioned the extra spot and the male nodded his head and scooted aside so that Sakura could take a seat. _

_Sakura mumbled out a thanks then took a closer look at the guy and couldn't help but realize how good looking he was. He had black spikey hair and his clothes were completely black except for the words Tool on his tee shirt. He also had his bottom lip pierced and a couple of rings on his fingers._

You know what? I'm going to take a chance and talk to him. He doesn't seem like the others,_ Sakura thought to herself and started to speak._

_"Hey, I'm Sakura Haruno, you must be new here! I really like your shirt, Tool is one of my favorite bands and I just love how Maynard screams like that," Sakura said then noticed that the guy was ignoring her._

_"Ha, freak! Even the new weirdo doesn't want to be friends with you!" The kid sitting behind them yelled out, then shook the raven haired male on the shoulder, causing him to glance up at who was shaking him._

_"What?" The teen growled out in a cold tone of voice._

_"I want to say congrats on how you dissed the nerd," the orange haired male chuckled out while Sakura looked away and tried her best to ignore everyone._

_"What are you talking about?" The guy raised an eyebrow then glanced over at the pink haired girl who was staring at the seat._

_"See, Haruno, there is no point in trying to talk to people cause they are just going to ignore you!" The red headed girl yelled out, causing everyone to laugh except for Sakura and Sasuke. _

_The bus finally arrived at their school and everyone got out of their seats and started to get out of the bus. When Sakura was about to get out of her seat, she felt a hand grasping her wrist and turned her head to see Sasuke looking into her eyes._

_"Hey, I wasn't trying to ignore you," Sasuke said then pointed at his tiny ear phones that were in his ear. _

_"It's okay," Sakura quietly mumbled out, then got out of her seat and walked away from the gothic kid. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the fact that the new guy was telling the truth and maybe she could get another chance to talk to him later._

_Later on that day, Sakura walked into the cafeteria and waved at her best friend, who was waiting for her at the table._

_"Hey Hinata, how was your weekend?" Sakura greeted her friend as she took a seat beside the only female one._

_"It was a lot of fun! Naruto took me to go see a movie, and then we went to the park," Hinata said before taking a bite of her chip._

_"You are so lucky to have him, where is your boyfriend anyway?" Sakura looked around and noticed that the blond was no where to be seen._

_"I'm not sure, but anyway, you will find a guy Sakura." Hinata patted her friend on the shoulder._

_"Who would want to date a geek with pink hair like me?" Sakura sighed, then looked down at her food._

_"Hey, guys!" Sakura looked up to see Naruto walking up to their table and Sakura's eyes widened to see the guy whom she sat next to on the bus that morning walking with him._

_"Hi, Naruto," Hianta said._

_"Guys, this is Sasuke, he's new here so he's going to be sitting with us. Sasuke, this is Hinata, my girlfriend, and Sakura," Naruto said as the two males took a seat across from the girls._

_"Nice to meet you, Sasuke," Hinata said._

_"Hn," Sasuke responded then looked over at Sakura, who couldn't help but quickly look away and started to eat her sandwich. Sakura could hear the couple talking and had a feeling that the new guy was staring at her and when she looked up, she was right, and Sasuke was indeed staring right at her._

Why is he staring at me like that? Does he really hate me? _Sakura thought to herself, and was about to take another bite of her sandwich when she heard the male speak._

_"Sakura, you like Alice In Chains?" Sasuke asked as he pointed to her tee shirt. Sakura looked down and smiled before looking back up at the new student._

_"Yeah, I also am a huge fan of Tool. I was trying to talk to you earlier on the bus but I didn't realize that you were listening to music," Sakura said as she remembered her first meeting with him._

_"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but I'm not used to people talking to me unless they have to." Sasuke scratched the back of his head._

_"Understandble," Sakura chuckled out._

_"Wait, you two know each other?" Naruto asked._

_"Well, sort of, we were on the same bus," Sakura explained, and the rest of the lunch period, the outcasts talked among themselves._

**End Of Flashback**

Sakura remembered that it had taken two months after that day for Sasuke to ask her out on a date and they had been together ever since. Sakura created a smile on her face when she saw the bus coming up, and when it stopped, she quickly got onto the bus and saw her Uchiha sitting in his usual spot while wearing his head phones. Sakura walked over to her seat and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Morning," Sasuke mumbled out as he turned his head and gave his girl a kiss on the lips.

"Happy anniversary," Sakura chirped then noticed Sasuke getting his bookbag and opening it up. Sakura's eyes widen to see that Sasuke had gotten her the Nirvana collection CD.

"Holy crap! I love it," Sakura said then leaned over and kissed her Uchiha once more.

"I knew that you would," Sasuke mumbled out in between kisses but the couple broke apart after hearing some of the students calling them freaks and how disgusting that they were kissing.

"I got you something as well," Sakura said as she dug into her bag and pulled out the new ninja game on the PS3.

"Cool, you didn't have to give me this," Sasuke smiled down at his game.

"I know, but I wanted to," Sakura said and the couple enjoyed the rest of the bus ride. When the bus arrived at the school, Sasuke took his girlfriend's hand and walked down the hallway with her, meeting up with their friends.

"Hey, guys," Sakura greeted.

"Good morning," Hinata spoke while Naruto had his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"So six months, I wonder how you manage to still be sane after being with the teme this long, Sakura," Naruto chuckled aloud.

"I could ask the same to Hinata, dobe," Sasuke replied, when the school bell rang.

"We better go, we'll see you guys later," Sakura said as she took Sasuke's hand and led him over to their first period class while ignoring the glares from the other students.

Sasuke and Sakura walked into their classroom and went towards their seats. Sasuke was walking in front, not noticing that Karin, one of the popular students was sitting at her desk and stretched out her leg just in time for Sakura to trip on her leg and fell to the ground. Sasuke whipped his head around to see that his girlfriend was currently on the ground, rubbing her hip while everyone started laughing at her.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he helped the pink haired up and walked her over to her seat.

"Thanks, Sasuke," Sakura smiled at the male.

"Karin! You have a detention," Iruka said, causing the female to look over.

"What? What did I do?" Karin questioned the teacher.

"I saw you trip Sakura, so you will be hanging out with me after school today," Iruka said. Then Karin looked over at the pink haired and glared before turning back. Class started, and everyone paid attention to Iruka as he was teaching class while Sasuke was holding onto Sakura's hand underneath the table.

xxx

When class was over, Sasuke walked with Sakura over to her next period class, which was gym and stood with her by the entrance to the girl's locker room.

"I'll wait here for you when class is over," Sasuke said then leaned over to give his girl a kiss on her forehead.

"Sasuke, you always meet me up here after class," Sakura giggled out then noticed that Karin and her best friend Ami walked by them while whispering bullshit about her and Sasuke.

"I wish people would just leave us alone," Sakura whispered sadly.

"Who cares what they think? Anyway, I gotta go, but I'll see you after class," Sasuke smirked, then walked away, and Sakura walked into the locker room.

When gym class was over, Sakura and the other girls in the class walked into the locker room to get change. Sakura decided to take her time today since Sasuke was waiting for her and they were going over to his house afterwards. When Sakura was done putting on her normal clothes and closed her locker door, she noticed that everyone else was gone except for Ami and Karin.

"Well, look what we got here, Karin, pinky is all alone," Ami snickered out as they walked closer to the girl.

"Listen, I don't mean to cause any trouble," Sakura said as she had he back up against the locker.

"We just want to have some fun with you, that's all." Karin pulled Sakura's glasses off of her face then tossed them to the ground, stomping and crushing them with her heel.

"Nice one, but I can do better." Ami pulled out a pair of scissors out of her pocket and Sakura had a feeling what they were going to do so she tried to escape. Karin got a hold of the pink haired girl and pulled her arms back so she couldn't escape.

"Loser, you dirty, ugly loser," Ami growled then grabbed the long pony tail and cut it off, throwing the extra hair on the ground next to Sakura's broken glasses.

"Let's go, our job is done," Ami said. Karin let go of the broken hearted pink girl and ran out of the locker room while Sakura slid down to the ground and started to cry.

"Sakura!" Sakura heard her boyfriend's voice and looked up to see Sasuke entering the girl's locker room. Sasuke's eyes widen when he saw the state that his girlfriend was in and rushed over to her side.

"Sakura, what happened? I was starting to worry when you didn't leave the locker room so after I saw Karin and Ami leave, I figured you were still here. Did they do this to you?" Sasuke asked as he cupped her cheek with his hand.

Sakura nodded her head then hid her face in his shirt. Sasuke pulled the girl into and embrace and looked over on the floor to see large clumps of her long pink hair with her broken glasses.

"It's okay, they're gone," Sasuke whispered into her ear as he comforted her by rubbing her back.

"I look horrible," Sakura sobbed but was hushed by Sasuke's lips.

"It's fine, everything is going to be okay. Hey, how about we celebrate our anniversary early and skip school? It's lunch time now so we can go whever you want to go." Sasuke helped his girlfriend stand up as she brushed her tears off of her face with her hand.

"Do you think we can go to your house? Your parents should be at work," Sakura said as Sasuke took her book bag and her hand and started to walk out of the locker room.

"That sounds like a great idea," Sasuke smirked down at his girlfriend who leaned her head against his shoulder while walking.

xxx

When the teens arrived at Sasuke's house, Sakura was amazed at how big his house was. They had to walk to his house, so it took them about thirty minutes to get there, but it also gave them the time to talk and Sakura felt so much better about what had happened earlier. No one else was at the house so it was the two of them as they hung out in Sasuke's bedroom.

"Thank you so much for everything you have done for me," Sakura said as they were both laying down on his bed while listening to Nirvana in the background.

"I would do anything for you, and I swear, those bitches are going to pay for hurting you," Sasuke nearly shouted as he looked down at Sakura's uneven hair.

"Lets not think about them, it's only the two of us now," Sakura said as she leaned over and gently kissed his lips. The innocent kissing turned more passionate and after awhile, Sasuke pulled away from his girlfriend.

"Do you think we should stop?" Sasuke asked in between their kisses. In their whole six months of dating, the furthest they had gone was feeling each other up, but they were both okay with that.

"I don't want to, this feels so right. I love you, Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widened after hearing Sakura say those three words. It caused his body to feel all warm and tingly inside.

"I love you, too," Sasuke whispered out hoarsly, then leaned down to capture her lips once more.

Sakura was expecting pain of some sort, or something in her mind to tell her to stop, but it never happened as they removed each other clothing and the couple was taking their time getting to know each other's bodies. Sakura couldn't help but giggle when Sasuke had to get away from the bed to put on a condom that he had stolen from his older brother. He looked so flustered but yet so beautiful at the same time.

Sasuke crawled back onto the bed, and their bodies felt like they were meant for each other, and when Sasuke entered for the very first time, Sakura felt a little bit of pain, but she felt so loved that the pain didn't last. When they climaxed together after their session, Sasuke pulled out and after throwing away the condom, he wrapped his arms around his girl and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"I love you so much, Sakura." Sasuke kissed her cheek.

"I love you too," Sakura smiled back at her boyfriend, when her eyes widened at what time it was.

"Crap! I need to go, I'm supposed to be home now," Sakura said as she got out of the male's embrace and started putting her clothes on while Sasuke placed his clothes back on.

"Why don't you call your mother and tell her that you came over to my house after school, and we were hanging out?" Sasuke whined, because he wanted to spend more time with his lover.

"Well, I need to go to the mall and get my hair fixed and get new glasses. I can call her and see if she can pick me up here," Sakura said then took out her phone and called her mother.

Sasuke stared at his girlfriend while she was talking to her mother, just imagining the great time that he just had with her. When Sakura got off the phone, she closed it and smiled at her boyfriend.

"My mom is on her way over here." Sakura leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the head.

"Hn, can I come with you?" Sasuke asked, but frowned when Sakura shook her head no.

"I want to surprise you with my new glasses," Sakura said, then kissed Sasuke on the lips this time.

"Well, the surprise better be worth it," Sasuke pulled Sakura down on the bed and started to kiss her again until her mother arrived.

xxx

The next day, Sakura looked at herself in the mirror after putting on a Tool tee shirt and black jeans and couldn't believe how good she looked. After she had left Sasuke's house, her mother drove her over to the mall where she went to the eye doctor, and they were having a special so Sakura ended up getting a pair of glasses along with a pair of contacts. Afterwards, Sakura went to the salon and because of how Ami had chopped off her hair, there wasn't much they could do with it except put more layers in her hair but ended up looking really great. Her pink hair now came up to the middle of her neck and had layers all over it.

_Sasuke is going to be speechless,_ Sakura thought to herself, then panicked when she realized the time and gathered her things and left the house so she wouldn't miss the school bus. She was right on time as she quickly walked over to the bus stop--the bus had arrived. Sakura got on the bus and smiled when she saw her boyfriend sitting in his seat, staring at the window while listening to his mp3 player. Sakura looked around and noticed that everyone was now staring at her as she walked over and took a seat next to the goth kid.

"Good morning, Sasuke," Sakura said after taking one of his earphones out of his ear. Sasuke glanced over at his girlfriend when his eyes widened as he saw her new appearance.

"Sakura? I can't believe it's you," Sasuke whispered, as he took out his hand and touched a strand of her pink hair.

"I know, I kinda like it this short, it's lot easier to take care of," Sakura smirked, as she shook her head a few times, letting her short hair flow with the wind.

"And your glasses?" Sasuke raised one of his black eyebrows.

"Oh, well my mother thought that I should try contacts and see how I like them. Now I don't have to worry about losing or breaking my glasses," Sakura replied while Sasuke smiled back at his girlfriend. Sasuke looked around the school bus and noticed that a lot of the guys were staring at Sakura's new look.

"Looks like I won't be the only one looking at you now," Sasuke mumbled out then Sakura looked around and noticed what he was talking about.

"They are probably wondering what's with my new look, ignore them," Sakura said as she snuggled her face into Sasuke's chest, smelling his scent. Sasuke didn't like the attention that Sakura was getting one bit, but shook the bad thoughts in his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and continued to listen to his music while putting the other ear piece in Sakura's ear.

xxx

It was around lunchtime and Sakura was getting out of her classroom when a guy called out her name, so she turned around to see Kiba walking up to her.

"Hello Kiba, can I help you with something?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I think you should come eat lunch with me today, that way we can learn more about each other." Kiba winked at the pink haired girl while she could only roll her eyes at his attempt to get with her.

It had been this way all day with her with guys trying to ask her out. What was worse was when they would try to hit on her while Sasuke would be by her side, but she would just brush them off.

"Sorry, Kiba, but I'm having lunch with my boyfriend, Sasuke." Sakura turned away and walked towards the door and smiled when she saw Sasuke standing outside, waiting for her.

"Hi, Sasuke," Sakura greeted her boyfriend as she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hn, was Kiba trying to ask you out?" Sasuke asked as he took her hand and the couple started to walk down to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, it's so annoying. Why, are you jealous Sasuke?" Sakura grinned at her boyfriend while he glanced over at her and glared.

"No, why should I be?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders while Sakura sighed and decided to give up on the topic.

"Haruno! You should dump that trash and be with a _real_ man!" One of the teens yelled out, and Sakura could feel Sasuke tense up.

"Relax, Sasuke," Sakura whispered to her boyfriend but he said nothing in return as they made their way to the cafeteria.

"Do you want anything?" Sasuke asked as he pointed at the lunch line.

"I'll have whatever you're having," Sakura said. Then Sakura walked over to where Naruto and Hinata were sitting at.

"Hey, guys," Sakura greeted her two friends and took a seat across from them.

"Whoa, who is this cutie?" Naruto grinned mischievously, then got punched on the shoulder by his girlfriend.

"I'm just kidding, Hinata, sheesh," Naruto said as he started to rub his arm.

"You look amazing, Sakura, what happened to you?" Hinata asked before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Well, Karin and Ami cornered me in the girls' locker room yesterday and ended up cutting my hair and breaking my glasses, so my mother decided to get me contacts and I had to put layers in my hair for the mess they did but I like it like this," Sakura explained.

"Hey, Sakura." Sakura looked up to see Sai looking down at her.

"Hi Sai, can I help you with something?" Sakura asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me with the homework assignment that Kurenai gave us earlier," Sai said as he took a seat next to the pink haired girl.

"Um, I can't do it right now Sai, I'm waiting for my boyfriend to get here and we're going to eat lunch together, sorry." Sakura noticed the slight frown on the male's face as he stood up from the seat.

"Alright, thanks away," Sai said, then walked away.

"What was that all about?" Hinata asked.

"The downside of my makeover is that now it seems that all the guys want me," Sakura sighed.

"That stinks," Hinata said, then looked up to see the Uchiha walking over to their table, taking a seat next to the Haruno. Sasuke handed Sakura her food for lunch.

"Thanks, Sasuke," Sakura said before taking a bite out of her meal.

"What was Sai doing over here?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, he wanted me to help him with his homework, but I told him that I already had plans spending time with you," Sakura said then leaned down to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek.

"You could have hung out with him if you wanted to," Sasuke mumbled out while staring down at his food like he was deep in thought.

"I'm doing what I want to do, Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, but he only shrugged.

"Something is bothering you, Sasuke, please tell me," Sakura pleaded with her boyfriend.

"It's nothing, I'm going to go ahead and go to class." Sasuke stood up from his seat, gathering his lunch and walked over to the trashcan and threw it away before leaving the room.

"Wow, teme is depressed," Naruto stated about the male's actions.

"I don't understand what's wrong with him, he's been like this since this morning," Sakura said.

"Maybe he doesn't like all the attention that the guys have been giving you," Hinata said.

"Well, I don't like it ether! Sasuke should know that he is the only one for me. I should go find him, see you guys later." Sakura stood up from her seat and threw away the rest of her meal so she could look for her boyfriend. Sakura was walking down the isolated hallways.

_Where could he be? I checked his classroom and he wasn't there yet,_ Sakura thought to herself, then turned around when she heard her name being called out and saw Sai walking over to her.

"Hey Sai, listen, I'm a little busy right now so can we talk later?" Sakura tried to walk away but then was thrown against the lockers and Sai held her up by her hands.

"No, Sakura, I want to get busy with you _right_ now," Sai smirked while Sakura struggled to get away. Sai leaned his head down and was about to lick her neck when he was suddenly pulled back from the girl. Sakura gasped out to see that her boyfriend was currently beating the hell out of the male, making him pass out. When he knew that the damage was made, he let go of the student's collar and looked over at Sakura, taking a step forward her.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, when Sakura ran over and hugged her boyfriend half to death.

"Sasuke, where were you? I was looking all over for you! I was so worried!" Sakura couldn't help but cry.

"Don't do that," Sasuke said as he took his hand and removed the tears that were flowing down her cheeks.

"Why did you suddenly leave me?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura, I didn't mean to leave you like that, it's just..." Sasuke looked away and Sakura noticed the blush that was forming on his cheeks.

"All these good looking guys want to date you now, so why would you want to stay with someone like me when you can date one of them?"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt her hand on his cheek and made him look down at her.

"Sasuke, I love you and nothing or no one will change it. Why would I want to date them when they didn't even notice me? But you have noticed me this whole time. Plus, after what we did yesterday, nothing can seperate us now," Sakura whispered while Sasuke could only smile down at his girlfriend. He leaned down and kissed Sakura lovingly on the lips.

"I'm sorry I doubted you and for being jealous," Sasuke whispered out into her ear.

"That's okay. Just don't let it happen again. But what should I do with my stalkers?" Sakura asked then noticed the smirk forming on Sasuke's lips.

"I have a plan."

xxx

"Alright, listen up and I'm only going to say this once! Sakura Haruno, is MINE! No one is allowed to ask her out or touch her in ANY way, and if you happen to do this," Sasuke showed everyone in the cafeteria Sai's unconscious body.

"You will end up like this loser, any questions?" Sasuke yelled out so loud and in a cold tone of voice that everyone understood of what he was talking about while Sakura was standing beside her boyfriend, holding his hand. In the back of the caferteria, Naruto and Hinata had heard Sasuke's speech.

"Possessive much?" Naruto snickered, while Hinata just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

The End


End file.
